The Death of a Hero
by teenwriter827
Summary: Warning-Character Death. Just a little thought i had after watching Halo 4.


Short One-shot of the death of Captain America.

* * *

Punch, kick, block, spin, throw shield, duck, kick, block. The pattern repeated itself over and over again as the Avengers fought back a tidal wave of the last of the Hydra agents. The attack had come suddenly on New York and the Avengers had hastily assembled to repel the attack. Military Units fought side by side with the hero's as they made their way through the city, chasing the Red Skull.

The Red Skull. The man responsible for so much pain and sorrow in Steve's life. The man who'd nearly killed his new bride, Natasha Romanoff. The man who'd murdered Bucky, Peggy, and Colonel Rhodes. "Steve, we've gotta end this soon. There's no wormhole for the Nuke that's being Armed in the center of the city. We have to get to it."

"I know."

"Captain, there he is!" Steve was easily identifiable as he wore his old Uniform, the one he'd worn in the war. Steve rushed the Red Skull and the two fought as only they could, with a Skynews team broadcasting it around the world. Suddenly there was a gun and the Red Skull's hand and time seemed to slow down as Steve, defenseless without his shield raised his own pistol. Two loud raports rang as a 9mm hole appeared in the red skulls head and chest. Steve nodded as the form slumped to the ground before he started to turn. Another shot rang out and the Captain's hands flew to his chest in an effort to stop the red spreading there, before he to fell bonelessly to the ground.

"STEVE!" the Avengers and the Soldiers alike rushed towards the fallen Soldier. One of the Soldiers screaming out for a medic. Natasha reached Steve first even though she had been the furthest.

He was already laying in a rapidly spreading pile of his own blood, blood covering his lips and dribbling down his chin. Now that Natasha was closer she could see the wounds that he'd sustained hours ago in the beginning of the fight. One look told her that he wasn't going to make it. "Steve, stay with me. We've only been married acouple of months. You have to fight for us."

Dying or not, Steve knew what she meant. One word slipped out as the Medics arrived. "Pregnant."

With tears in her eyes Natasha answered. "Yes. We're going to have a son. You have to live for him. I can't do it on my own Steve."

Steve reached for his kneck and with trembling hands he pullled his dog tags off, and placed them into her hands. "Give them to-to him when he's old enough. Make him-make him understand."

"I can-"

"Don't. You're ledger is clear. Stay strong for him. I love you." he breathed out but didn't breathe back in. A helicopter arrived and Natasha cried, screaming Steve's name from the cage that was Thor's arms as they pumped on his chest, trying to get him to breath again.

The last sight Natasha remembered was seeing Steve's bloody tags in her hands.

* * *

"After a couple more hours of fighting, the U.S. military was successfully able to capture or kill all remaining Hydra members. During the fighting however, it has been confirmed that Captain America was Killed in Action. He leaves behind his wife, Natasha Rogers, also known as the Black Widow."

* * *

"Captain Rogers, Steve was the bravest man I've ever known. I used to care more for myself. But after working Cap for so long, I found something else worth caring for. The people. Steve was more than a teammate, he was the older brother, or a role model we never had for each of us. We're all the better for him.

"Steve would have wanted to be remembered as he was, a Soldier, doing his duty. And that's how we shall do it." Tony snapped to a position of Attention and presented a crisp Military salute the flag draped coffin. "Ye though I walk through the Valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou shalt be with me."

Suddenly the Firing squad lifted their world war two rifles, and began to fire. Three times the shots rang out and then taps began to play. The flag was folded and the President brought it over to where Natasha sat. The president got down on a knee and said, "On behalf of a greatful nation, I'd like to thank you for your husbands sacrifice, and though it cannot help, I present you this flag, in honor of him. I also announce that he will be receiving a Medal of Honor for his actions in WWII, and recent times. I also announce that a Carrier has been named the USS Captain Rogers. And the day of his Death will forever be remembered as Captain America Day.

* * *

A few months later Natasha gave birth to a boy Named Steven James Rogers Junior. For years the two Medal of Honors she'd received for Steve were held in a place of Respect, along with Steves flag. When Steve Jr was ten, his mother explained to him the why his father had died. When he was 18, he honored his father by joining the Army where the lethal combination of the serums in his blood, the serums in his mother and father, gave him an edge that allowed him to rise through the ranks. One day, just before the 25th Anniversary of his father's death, his mother joined her one love in the grave, his father's casket being dug up and his mother placed next to his father in a slightly larger coffin. She never met her grandson. Steve Jr would die 21 years later on a Specops mission. His son would follow them into the army, and a tradition was started.


End file.
